Shoumaden
by Ayumie
Summary: What would have happened had Zadei and not Laures won their first battle? What kind of Demon Emperor would Zadei make? What would happen to him and Tetei? And what about Charon, the Azeel and all the others? Read to find out.
1. Tetei

SHOUMADEN

Prologue (Tetei)

Death is all around me. They have come over us like a pack of wolves, feasting on those weaker than themselves. Horrid creatures, those are, all mouths and claws and whipping tails they wrap around their victims to keep them from fleeing.

And one of them has got me. I struggle against its vice-like grip, batter at it with fists and nails and power. It is no use. It is so much stronger than I am, its tough, scaly hide impervious to my attacks.

I know I should be feeling something, anything, at the sight of my friends and family being slaughtered, but inside of me, there is nothing but an empty void. It's like I'm already dead. I'm not even scared. Not anymore. We were the last of our kind; the very last who survived...

The creature tightens its grip and I scream, the last air crushed from my lungs. I can't breathe. Darkness is falling. Not much longer. This is the end, isn't it?

Something crashes into us and I am falling, still trapped in the beasts tight embrace. It doesn't hurt as I hit the ground. Suddenly, that stifling hold around my chest relaxes and, dazed, I struggle to my feet. A dragon is writhing on the ground, leathery wings whipping the air.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!! Fucking dragon!"

A man is stumbling from the twitching creature, cursing as he clutches his head. He blinks as he notices me, a slow grin spreading over his face.

"Well, you should do."

As he reaches out to me I suddenly notice his clawed right hand. He touches me and my breath hitches, all life draining out of me. The last thing I see are the slitted eyes of a cat.

---------------------------------------------

Like what you read? Don't hesitate to tell me. Comments are always welcome and highly appreciated. Uhm, please?


	2. Zadei

Link to Part 1 (Mature Audience):

http:www.ayumie.de/Shoumaden-1-3.htm

SHOUMADEN

Part II (Zadei)

The hall is filled with heat and people. I laugh loudly at something but almost immediately forget about it, throwing a picked bone behind me. Flames are roaring loudly in the large fireplace but the voices of a hundred drunk demons roar even louder. With a careless motion I finally kick some plates off the table and drop my feet onto the scarred wood. Several pretty girls are flocking around me, rubbing their soft breasts against my body. One of them offers me wine and, laughing still, I drink. They are lovely, all of them, horned and winged with plump bodies and feisty smiles. Life is good. There is food for eating, girls for pleasure and as many battles as I care to fight. More than good actually. How could I not love it?

I call for more wine and, settling more comfortably into the plush cushions of the throne, I reach out to tumble one of the girls into my lap. Yes, more wine, more girls, more of everything and whyever not? After all I am the lord of the makai. Anything I want – that's what it means, isn't it? I playfully dig my teeth into a soft shoulder, eliciting squeals all around. Anything I want.

I wake up in a tangle of soft bodies. My head hurts like hell. Groaning, I struggle to my feet, nauseated by the smell of leftover food and sweaty skin. I kick the girls until they wake up and flee. The room is littered with junk and sleeping demons. There should be servants somewhere, cleaning. Well, whatever. Gotta get out of here before I puke. Shouldn't have to worry about that anyway. 'sides, it's not like the rest of the castle looks much better.

The air in the hallway is cool and immediately my stomach settles. Yawning, I stagger towards my rooms, too tired to think about much of anything. I stumble over an abandoned shoe and where are those damned servants?! I yawn again. Better no ningenkai today – sleep just seems so much more important.

By the time I have reached the royal chambers – and don't I just love the sound of that! – I am almost back to normal. I'd better find some new clothes, though. Not that that'll be easy. Chaos is too nice a word. Nothing has changed since I was last here and that was ... well, some time ago.

Suddenly I realize that I am not alone. It is instinct, more than instinct, and automatically my body coils into a tense crouch. I scan the room, bracing for an attack. Then I relax. Asleep. Weak. No threat. For a moment I can do nothing but stare. The wings of an angel. The urge to touch is overpowering and I find myself drawing closer. I remember. I took his ki the other day, when my dragon collapsed. And I brought him here. I am not quite sure why – it must have been a whim of some sort. What I do remember, though, is how he looked at me from wild eyes, how he seemed to weigh nothing at all and the feathers that tickled my arms smelled of blood.

All of a sudden he flinches, mouth gasping as he rears back. His eyes are wide open, dazed, unfocused. It's like he's not even seeing me – he isn't seeing anything. Somehow I feel like I ought to be furious. I squat down and grab those frail shoulders, trying not to shake him too roughly. His skin feels warm, feverish.

"Hey! Wake up, you. What are you doing here?"

Slowly he grows clearer, lips twisting into a grimace of pain. I watch his head fall forward, chest heaving with choked sobs. His forehead comes to rest against my chest. I am still holding him, not quite sure what to do. I shake him again.

"You remember me, don't you? I saved you."

Yes ... I did. I did save him. Without me, he'd be dead. Strangely enough, it is a nice thought. He still won't react and, feeling very magnanimous, I decide to try a different approach. Grasping his chin, I make him look up.

"What's your name?"

"T-Teteiyus."

Ah. There it is, the presence, the tiny spark of recognition, awareness. He's seeing me, now. He draws himself up, eyes blazing. His voice is hoarse, forceful.

"You did not save me. You never meant to. You think you are so great because you can bash people's heads in. You are no emperor. You- you can't even take care of this place! Just look at it – it's a mess. You are no emperor!"

He falls silent, breathing harshly. The hell?! That little shit dares...?! My claw is raised, itching for power. Teteiyus sits motionless, silent, probably waiting for me to bash his head in. No. That's what he wants me to do, isn't it? He wants me to kill him. Well, I don't want him dead. He's too pretty, altogether too amusing to be allowed to die just like that. He thinks he's so very clever, doesn't he? We'll see about that. I pull him up, forcing him to his feet.

"Very well. You do it. You don't like the mess? I'm charging you with taking care of it."

Now that hit a nerve. He is staring at me like I've lost my mind. I'm liking this plan better and better. It'll be fun to watch him try. If he's clever he'll do it, and if not – I press my palm to the center of his chest and his body stiffens, eyes flowing open as I drown him in pain.

"Do it, Teteiyus. Or I won't be pleased. And if anyone gives you a hard time, tell them you're acting on my orders. They get in my way – I'll rip off their balls and feed 'em to them raw."

I grin and push him towards the door. He straightens, measuring me with suddenly cold eyes. It's not just the wings. He is beautiful, all tangled hair, wrinkled clothes, and eyes as green as a dragon's hide. As he walks away I find myself staring after him.


	3. Tetei

Part III (Tetei)

I am tired, too tired to bother to take off my clothes yet not tired enough to sleep. My hand trembles as I open the door to my room – or rather the door to the room I commandeered when I realized that people are unlikely to respect someone who sleeps in corners. I somehow manage to get rid of my shoes before my legs give out and I collapse onto the bed. It has been a good day. Then of course, the days are rarely the problem.

It is not dark, not with the light of several moons falling through the window, but the soft twilight only adds to gloom. These are the times when the ghosts return. I blink into the darkness, forcing those thoughts away. Tomorrow I am going to have to do something about the kitchen. Thankfully, the staff is still there but apparently the cook had an ... accident ... so most of the food is more than rustic. Not that anyone seems to mind. It's a matter of principle, though. This is, after all, the imperial palace.

Noise erupts in the corridor and my hands clench into the sheet. It is strange to think that everything that stands between me and them is the one who leaves the most destruction in his wake. I force myself to relax. I am not safe, never that, but I need to rest. Now if only I could sleep...

I listen to the sound of the night, eyes closed against the whispering shadows. In this place, even the smell of the air seems alien and ominous. When I first woke in the palace it was like living an illusion, a nightmare more ghastly than anything I ever dreamed up. I hid, stole food whenever I could but, in reality, I was dead. Even now I am not the same.

By the time he found me, I must have been half-crazed, barely recalling who I was or what had happened. His face, those terrible eyes, brought it all back. I don't know what made me say the things I said, only that at that time shouting the truth at him seemed to be the only thing that made sense. Maybe I just wanted him to kill me. He didn't. There was pain though, enough of it to unravel the fog in my head. And then he gave me direction, a purpose. Not that that's what he meant to do – to him it is just a game, a diversion. But all the same, that's what he did.

The days that followed taught me another important lesson. They are dead, all of us. That person, that Tetei, doesn't exist any longer. I am not what he was. I am here now, alive, and I am going to stay that way and never, ever, am I going to allow myself to be weak again. I groan, forcing my tired body to turn around. Enough of this.

Finally the morning dawns and after a scarce few hours of sleep, I am glad to get up again. Changing my clothes, I square my shoulders. Now about that kitchen...

It is work, the best kind of work, the one that will let me think of nothing else. Around noon, however, I am rudely interrupted. All of a sudden, two of the servants assigned to Zadei-sama appear, carrying orders to fetch me immediately. For a moment I freeze. What could he possibly want with me? We haven't talked since that fateful morning – in fact I have done my level best to stay out of his way. I .. I have done everything I could think of to keep him happy and away. So what could he possibly want with me?!

I find him dressed in his armor, surrounded by his usual lot of brutes. I wait at the door, watching Zadei-sama fix his cloak and shin guards. As he looks up, a grin spreads over his face, eyes flickering up and down my body.

"There you are. I thought I'd have to come and get you myself."

I clasp my hands and bow, trying to figure out what is going on.

"I am at my Lord's service."

"I'll just bet you are. Well, don't just stand there. You're coming with us."

I can feel myself pale, struggling not to show what is running through my mind.

"B-but where to?"

"The Ningenkai – having fun."

Struck speechless, I try to count to one hundred. Around fifteen he grabs my arm and pivots me around, pulling me towards the yard. A large, gray dragon is tethered to iron rings in the walls, cruel claws digging up the ground as its spiked tail swishes over the gravel. A harness is strapped around its powerful body and, grabbing a trailing rope, Zadei-sama quickly scales its back. The beast turns to look at him and, as though recognizing a power greater than its own, drops its head in surrender. Somebody tosses him the reins and, wrapping them around one wrist, Zadei-sama braces a foot against a scaly shoulder.

"What are you waiting for?! Get up here."

There's no way around this, is there? I'll be damned if I'm going to try and climb this thing, though. My wings unfurl with a snap and I land beside him just as the beast's chains break and it launches itself into the sky. He catches me easily and laughs, head thrown back as though drinking in the rush of the chase. As we rise higher and higher, other dragons join ours, their masters shouting excitedly over the howling winds.

A few hours later, I am worn out and thoroughly sickened. Apparently, all they care about is destruction. Fields and houses are burned and always, always they are on the lookout for humans to crush and mangle or, if they are pretty enough, snatch up and rape. What a waste of power. This isn't about war, about territory, or even about glory. This is pure, unadulterated waste. Well, what would you expect of a barbarian?

Suddenly a hard hand grabs my arm and I am jerked upright, against him.

"Having fun looking down on us? You don't know anything. You have never felt it."

I don't move, knowing that should he feel like it I might very well be the next to perish. The metal of his breast plate is digging into my back, sharp talons like needle points in my palm. Then, from one second to the other, power thrums through my veins, threading around my arm to pool at my fingertips. His power? Suddenly I am acutely aware of his body, the warmth of his skin, his breath in my ear. I shudder.

"There. Feel the power, Teteiyus, taste it. Don't you ever hate it? Hate being so defenseless, so weak? Are you never furious? It's unfair, isn't it – that some of us should have so much and others so little. It's enough to piss anyone off, really. You're not weak now. It's easy, Tetei. Just let it out. This time you can be the one who destroys. All you have to do is think it..."

I am trembling violently, fist clenched around the energy he gave me. And I am furious. And I do hate it! And Gods beyond, that's what it's like to be him?! The strength, the confidence, the sheer _power! _It feels like there is nothing I couldn't do. A scream rises in my throat. He doesn't need to control his urges – nothing can touch that power. How I hate being weak! I hate it!! I yell and the energy breaks free, expanding and smashing into some village below.

Zadei laughs and lets go of me, leaving me to drop to my knees. My hands claw at my thighs and I retch. Not mine. It isn't my power. I am only ... this. He doesn't look at me again.

As soon as we are within sight of the castle, I ask for permission to resume my duties and, as I don't get an answer, bow my head and throw myself into the air. As I sail towards the gates, I feel many eyes on me.

I don't get much more work done – there seems to be something in the air, some unknown quality that pushes everyone closer to the edge. I return to my room earlier than usual, suppressing a grimace of distaste as I pass the great hall. Well, it's no worse than usual, I guess.

An arm shoots out of nowhere and spins me around. I swallow a scream as I crash into the wall, fighting not to black out. What...?! For a moment my eyes refuse to focus. Somebody is pinning me against the wall, lazy fingers petting my throat. I know the man. He's been in the ningenkai today and I've seen him hang around Zadei-sama...

I flex my hands, trying to reach my feathers but it is no use. Spells run through my mind, useless incantations – no time to focus my energies now. Ice seeps into my eyes and I lift my chin. I'll just have to bluff.

"Let go. I am Zadei-sama's servant. He has orders out not to hinder me."

"Ah, but I am not hindering you, pretty. This is just a little fun on the side. He said nothing about that."

Before I can get in another word he has covered my mouth with his and I can't move, can't scream, can't even breathe. Then he is gone and I stand frozen, speechless. The body slumps, head crushed and broken, shattered beyond recognition. Zadei-sama is towering over it, eyes blank with fury. His claw is still raised, dripping with blood and worse and even as I watch he brings it to his mouth, tongue sneaking out to lap at the dark liquid. I am breathing heavily, struggling for composure. As I am about to drag up some words of thanks he suddenly surges forward. For the second time in a minute a hand closes around my throat and I am kissed. I whimper as I realize that what I am tasting in his mouth is the blood of the man he just killed over me. Without ever knowing how, I break free and run. He doesn't come after me.

Link to Part 4 and 5 (Mature Audience): #cutid1

Thanks to everyone who commented! Love you!


	4. Tetei

Link to the Authors Notes: http:www.ayumie.de/Shoumaden-AuthorsNotes.htm

Part VI (Tetei)

I slip into the hallway and close the door. It is mid-morning, but since I am still in the Emperor's private wing, there's neither sound no movement. Nobody is allowed in here, save those he chooses for his pleasure and the occasional servant.

Soldiers of the dragon company are stationed at the portal, hand-picked for guard duty by their new commander – one Gerumu? They do not take notice of me. Zadei-sama is still asleep. I remember the way he looked when I left, sprawled over the bed like a large, snoring child and for a moment I am tempted to smile. I bite my lip. It has been three weeks. It feels longer.

I don't know what I was expecting. Not this. Of course there wasn't a choice – once he decides that he wants something he will stop at nothing until he has it. It is not in his nature to stand aside. Better to retain some measure of control and surrender on my own terms than have destroy me in the process. What's more, sharing his bed isn't an altogether ... unpleasant experience. Not that he's particularly careful – bruises, scrapes and even bites are nothing unusual. No, he hasn't changed at all. He is still callous, cruel when it suits him, but at the same time he can be oddly ... protective? In bed, at least he isn't brutal, or rather, not with me.

I slept. For the first time since I came here, I really slept. What is more, he hasn't kept me from my duties – if anything, my responsibilities have even increased. It's not just the palace anymore. The whole makai is in disorder and apparently nobody cares to do anything about it. Still, even I have to admit that things could be worse. Whatever else may be said about him, Zadei does have an uncanny ability to ferret out real dangers and quite as keen instincts when it comes to handling them. And he never hesitates. Granted, he doesn't always think things through and he cares nothing about details or anything that doesn't affect him directly but as I said – it could be so much worse. And at least he doesn't seem to mind my taking care of these 'nuisances'.

But what has really made all this possible is that they fear me now. It is hard to wrap my mind around that concept: they fear me. Not so much the servants – they know that their usefulness keeps them reasonably save – but the others, the courtiers, all the people loitering around the palace. They fear me because he considers me his own. And why shouldn't they? He killed once for me already and more importantly, I sleep in his bed every night. That, too, is power.

And after all it is only a matter of time. He will tire of me as he tires of everything and I will be ... free. More or less anyway.

I stop, startled. I have wandered into a area of the palace I do not recognize. It is a deserted, nondescript corridor although right in front of me is a small door leading outside. This must be one of the smaller gardens, one I never bothered to inspect in person. I step outside, blinking at the bright sunlight. Strange. One would think that by now, I'd have covered this one. Something catches my eye and, turning around, I gasp. There, shadowed by a few large trees, six stone arcs surround a pillar of shimmering power.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I suppress a surprised gasp, eyes widening as I stare at the intruder. How did he get here? Shouldn't I have heard something? But then, we are in the makai and this is a demon, for all that his body looks like that of a boy. There is power about him, too, though it is not a brand I recognize. Still, he could kill me easily enough. I turn back to the structure, studying it with clinical interest.

"I suppose. What does it do?"

The boy shakes his hair from his eyes and only now do I notice that it is pale blue and not gray or even white. Definitely not somebody I've seen before, not even at a distance. A recent arrival, then?

"Oh, it is a prison. The human built it as a shrine to his beloved. When he was defeated, Zadei-sama considered it fitting that he should be imprisoned here, alongside her remains."

My eyes widen as I stare at the whirling energies and I can't help but shudder at the thought of being trapped in there. I don't know much about the human, only that the previous Emperor – quite possibly in a fit of insanity – decided to Change him and name him successor. He was said to be quite powerful but of course he didn't stand a chance. So that's what happened to him. Fighting the compulsion to reach out and touch, I idly wonder whether he can hear us. Of course he'd have to be awake and aware – why bother to keep him alive if not to make him _suffer?_

The not-boy is waiting patiently for me to finish my contemplation. Finally, I decide to take the direct approach. Both of us know that this meeting is not a coincidence – probably he had me followed since I left Zadei's quarters – so what's the use in pretending otherwise. Dismissing everything else from my attention, I finally face him.

"What is it you want?"

He smiles and tilts his head, tacitly acknowledging my change of strategy. Not stupid, then. Dangerous.

"I need an audience with the Emperor and I was told that you are the person to talk to. In fact I was hoping for an informal meeting. What I wish to discuss concerns a somewhat ... delicate matter."

I barely manage to conceal a snort. With Zadei there are only informal meetings. I've never met anyone with less sense of decorum. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing. As for the delicate matter – if it is nothing that requires raw power I'll probably end up dealing with it anyway. Of course that saves the question of whether or not I should ask Zadei to see him. After all, this might be nothing but a waste of time. As though he had sensed my doubts, the boy smiles.

"Perhaps it would help to know my name. After all, I already know yours. I am Charon, ruler of the Hades and, I believe, fully entitled to an interview with my Emperor."

On cue, several dark-clad figures materialize around and behind him, dragging a badly hurt demon between them. The entourage of a king. Keeping my expression bland, I incline my head in an abortive bow. Very well, then.


	5. Intermission

Intermission I (Zadei)

I study the broken creature in front of me, listening into myself. Yup, the alarm bells are ringing. So, a Titan? And they thought they'd get away with it?! To my right, Tetei is waiting and I absent-mindedly wipe off my claw. He doesn't like it when I get him bloody. I half-listen to Charon as he asks for permission to stay for a little longer – only a few more days to catch up with what has been happening at court. I waive impatiently. Whatever.

Tetei is watching the retreating boy, eyes narrow with suspicion. So he caught it as well. The inhabitants of the Hades are notoriously reclusive – something about whatever they are supposed to guard. He is here now, though, mysteriously showing up with information to buy his welcome. The threat however is quite real. Of course, there are always a few nutcases who want to destroy the world. Not that they ever had a chance. I _like_ this world. I'm having so much fun in it.

The door closes and Tetei and I are alone. Need clenches around my stomach and for a moment, I can't breathe. Maybe it'll be a good thing to get away from him for a while. Tomorrow. I pull Tetei against me, mouth to neck, chest against chest. I've had him a few hours ago and already I want him again. A faint flush spreads over Tetei's cheeks and I smile. He knows now, knows that he is mine. And tomorrow I will crush that Titan of theirs. Who knows – it might even be fun. In fact I could do with a good fight...


	6. Kaimei

Part VII (Kaimei)

I'm sitting on a low bench in my armory, head bowed, sword across my knees. In a few hours, once the sun will reach its zenith, we are going to leave. I breathe deeply, deliberately, gathering my power around me. Two months of preparations are culminating in this very day, two months of planning, of hoarding all our resources. Are we ready? Not really. Nobody could be ready for what we are going to do. Nobody else could even dream about it.

My hand closes around the hilt of my sword, feeling its familiar shape and weight. The sword of my fathers, ingrained with their life-force, their will to hold out. Involuntarily, my grip tightens.

Soft footsteps approach but I don't move. Just my wife. But what is she doing here? She knows she has no place in this. Paela hesitates at the door, but as I don't say anything, she takes a few steps forward.

"Husband, I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

One word, but enough to convey my disapproval. She raises her chin just a little.

"Yes, now. I would not have you leave without knowing."

After I short silence I nod, signaling that I will listen. Paela straightens herself, shoulders squaring as she draws a deep breath.

"I am with child."

It takes a few moments for her words to penetrate. Then everything else is forgotten and I am on my feet, sword clattering to the ground as I pull my wife into my arms. Startled, Paela gasps, hands coming up to grasp at my shoulders. A child. My child. I immediately loosen my grip, suddenly afraid to hurt her. Almost shyly, she smiles up at me and I realize that I am smiling as well. I have a few hours left.

Arm still around her, I steer my wife back into our rooms and settle her into a padded chair. Even though I know that it is too early to feel anything, I reach down to cup her belly. There's no difference, not yet, but is growing in there, this new life, our child. I silently resolve that for giving me this, this great joy, she shall have everything - anything she asks for, anything that is mine to give. My child will be powerful, a true Azeel and I will teach him in person, or her, I suppose. It really doesn't matter. A child...

If only she had told me sooner, days, weeks ago, the second she knew for certain. For a moment, I am tempted to go down and change my orders, tell everyone that we aren't going after all. But no. This child is all the more reason to go through with the plan. It needs to be done.

When I have to leave her alone, several servants are tending Palea, two of them under orders to not leave her side under any circumstances. I pick up my sword from the ground and belt it around my waist. In the courtyard, the Azeel are waiting, a hundred upturned faces watching me as I descend from my tower. They are our best, roughly half of the fully trained warriors and even as I take my place in their midst, six of them step forward. They are going to breach the dimensions and hold the gap for as long as we stay over there. Another dozen is assigned to countering the effects of the poisonous makai air. It wouldn't do to be forced to retreat after Gods know how short a time. I'm hoping to be out of there after two hours at most but, well, better safe than sorry.

The sun is warm on my skin. In the makai it will be night. I nod, and the world is eclipsed by a light too bright to endure. Then the makai closes in around us. It is a lot like diving head first into a pool of ice water – for a moment I can't breathe and even once I got used to it, it feels like the air itself is warping my perception. I shake my head. In front of us, the palace is looming, the palace of the Demon Emperors. All around me, the men are forming ranks, unsheathing their weapons as they move forward. They know what to do: get in, wreak havoc and kill as many high-ranking demons as possible, ideally starting with their Emperor himself. Then, before they have a chance to send for help, I am going to give the signal to retreat. It's a good plan as plans go. Now we'll have to see how it holds up in reality.

Of course, the palace, itself, is shielded but we are human and our magic is different from the powers that dwell in this hell. And, after all, they are not expecting an attack in the very heart of their world. All in all, it is surprisingly easy to get inside.

Once we are past the gates, we break up into groups of four or five men each, spreading across the area. Soon the first lights flare up and the sounds of battle, both physical and magical, fill the air. A startled figure appears in front of me and, seeing strange markings and pointed ears, I strike it down. Yes! I make for the largest building, rushing past marble walls and dark, gaping hallways. He must be here somewhere, their new Emperor, the one with the claw for a hand and the power of a beast-god. It is him I have come for.

But the corridors are empty, deserted and shouldn't somebody _be_ here?! Even worse, I don't feel power, or rather not enough of it. Still, I keep running, keep extending my senses until I am sure that I have reached the center of the palace. Then, finally, I allow myself to pause. I walk through another door and what I find makes me freeze. He is here.

He is standing in front of a tall window, turning to me with a mixture of surprise and awe. A trap? But no, he seems unable to do anything but stare, genuinely stunned by my presence. Perhaps he belongs.

Without taking my eyes off him, I take a step back. I keep walking backwards until I can close the door and throw the bolt. Never turn your back to a demon. He never moved from his place by the window.

I set out into another direction. Somewhere here the Demon Emperor must be waiting.


	7. Tetei

Part VIII (Tetei)

I curl around my pillow, shifting uncomfortably in the darkness. For the first time in weeks, there are no fresh bruises on my body but, of course, that doesn't mean I can sleep. Biting my lip, I resolutely take to counting my breaths.

He left yesterday morning – well, noon, really – to make sure that thing, that Titan, they are building is never completed. Of course, he's going to eviscerate anything that crosses his path and perhaps level a few villages in the process. By now he has probably found someone to share his bed as well. I'd be a fool to think that he didn't. He might even bring them back here. Not likely, perhaps – as of yet he hasn't shown any sign of losing interest – but it's a distinct possibility.

I sit up. It's no use. Apparently my obnoxious body has decided that it won't fall asleep without his ... presence. Well, if that's the case, I might as well get something done. Sooner or later, once I'm exhausted enough, I will have to sleep. I hope. I reach for a long rectangle of linen cloth, quickly draping it around my body. Absent-mindedly, my fingers pet and crumple the fabric, noting its resilience, its softness. Better than anything I've ever had.

With a sigh, I turn to my desk, pausing only as I notice a strange movement outside in the gardens. Suddenly grateful that I didn't bother to light any of the lamps, I peer out of the window. Yes, there are several shadows moving across the lawn and as one of them steps into a patch of moonlight it is easy to identify them as ... human? Azeel. Instinctively I take a step back. Gods beyond.

Suddenly I realize that I'm on the verge of panicking. I force myself to retreat into the shadows. Gerumu. I have to find Gerumu. If this is an attack – and really, how could it not be? – we have to mount some sort of defense. Or rather, he will have to. This is one thing I have no idea how to approach. But first I have to reach him, or at least a part of the palace they have not yet infiltrated.

The halls are quiet, too quiet. My mind is reeling. Do they know? Do they know that he is gone and most of the fighters with him? But how could they know? Perhaps they just thought they could win. I somehow manage to keep myself from running. Are they _everywhere_?!

Gerumu is still in his room, asleep even. I groan inwardly. At least he is immediately wide awake, eyes bright and dangerous in the darkness. It takes seconds to explain the situation and even less for him to grab his clothes and weapons. Gerumu's voice is a whisper, low and urgent as he pulls me back to the door.

"This is bad. We don't _have_ any defenses for this place. Hell, I am only here because we're still having problems organizing the periphery.

I ... I guess it makes sense. So long as the Emperor isn't here, this is nothing but a heap of stones. And after all who would have thought anyone would be stupid enough to try something like this? Only somehow, we have to stop them. I'm not gonna die here. And then I know what to do. We need someone powerful; powerful enough to deal with this ... situation. Well, we've got such a one.

Now I am running, ignoring Gerumu's questions as I mouth the incantations to focus my powers. The little door, the garden, is right where I remember it and, lips trembling, I step in front of those glowing pillars. I will set him free. Of course he won't defend us – after all he has no reason to – but they won't care about that. No, once the Azeel will sense his power, they'll attack him and if he's even part demon, he will kill them for it. And then ... well, it depends on what he's like. But better him than the Azeel.

Fingers weaving an intricate pattern, I throw my power against the Human's prison, searching, finding, the telltale flaw where it has been sealed shut. Gerumu shouts his protest but I ignore him and then he is gone from my sight. Zadei will kill me for this. If I'm still alive when he comes back. If he ever comes back. Perhaps they already killed him. But they couldn't possibly kill him. He's too powerful. More powerful than anyone else.

A flare of energy and a shadow falls across my faces. I look up. The Human – and there seems to be precious little human about him – is crouching on the roof of the temple, long, dark hair rippling over white skin and whiter marble. His eyes pierce me, pin me, and I watch helplessly as he drives his long, blade-like fingernails into the stone.

"How long?"

I don't answer immediately and he narrows those eyes. It is all I can do to stand my ground.

"Five years."

He draws his lips back in a feral snarl and at the same time an unearthly scream breaks the silence. The air crackles with power, scorching my lungs and slamming me to the ground. As I am able to look up again the Human is standing in front of me, glaring at the fallen bodies of several attackers. He smiles humorlessly.

"I see. That's why you let me out. You're in trouble. Does Zadei know?"

I cannot speak. I can't even move. My left wing hurts. I fell on it, crushed it beneath my body, and quite probably broke a few bones. The next wave of attackers spills into the garden and suddenly I am glad I am not standing. I could take one, perhaps two, of them and that's only so long as I'm uninjured and able to move freely.

This time they are more careful, running and dodging rather than trying to attack. Not that it does them any good. They are picked off and, one by one, hurled aside, an array of broken bodies littering the once pristine garden. One of them is lasting, though, parrying, using the others as decoys as he comes at the Human again and again. For all that, he doesn't look particularly impressive: tall, yes, supremely confident and handsome in a rather conventional way, but there's no stir in the atmosphere, no marks of power one would expect in a demon. But, of course, he is no demon.

Soon, only the two of them are left. There's no talk, no preambles. One moment they are looking at each other, and in the next, waves of power are coursing through the air, crashing into each other and anything else in their way. The earth itself seems to groan and, for a moment, I imagine I can actually feel it tremble beneath me. I close my eyes.

It still isn't over. How can he be standing, fighting, when the very air should be poisoning him? But they probably wouldn't have attacked if they hadn't found a way around that. Suddenly the world explodes into pain. I haven't been paying attention. My chest hurts so much I can't breathe. It is a tree. One of them must have blundered and hit it and now the pieces are everywhere, long, viscous shards, and I still can't breathe! The next blast of power sweeps me away.


	8. Zadei

Part IX (Zadei)

I gnash my teeth as I survey the destruction around me. Gerumu is talking to me, nervously muttering something about losses and numbers I really don't care to hear about. I glare at him and he wisely decides to shut up. Fuck that! I keep going, noticing and dismissing damage to buildings and people. Somebody is going to pay, of course. The audacity of it, the sheer nerve to walk in here and think they can get away with it! An insult. I am snarling now, not bothering to hide my anger. I never do these days. Well, fuck that.

Eyes narrowed with pleasure, I imagine the myriad of ways I am going to make them scream. I hear their women are very pretty. Frowning, I turn to Gerumu.

"Where is Tetei?"

And really, where is he?! He should be here, waiting for me, ready to be touched and looked at – ready for me. Gerumu is staring at the ground.

"I ... I am afraid Teteiyus is not able to see you at the moment. The attack – he has been hurt. But Zadei-sama, there is something else you need to-"

For a few seconds nothing makes sense. But I am running, running until I am standing in my suite and it is dark, empty. No Tetei. I growl. Gerumu has somehow managed to keep up with me and gestures down the corridor.

"This way, Zadei-sama."

I feel the sudden urge to tear into him. Always so calm, always so efficient – I hate it! But I follow him, feeling faintly sick as I realize that I don't even know where Tetei's room is. I should know.

It isn't even a room! It is a chamber, too small to hold anything but a bed, a desk and a tiny closet. Tetei – Tetei doesn't look hurt. He looks dead, pale and bloodless and so horribly still. I hardly dare to touch him, suddenly afraid that should I do so, he will be cold, brittle. But no, he is warm and breathing and alive, and I gather him into my arms. I call him, say his name over and over again, but he will not hear me, will not open those pretty eyes. I missed him. I didn't expect to miss him, but I did. I want him. Even now he is beautiful and I should have never left him behind. So beautiful.

I lift him up and cradle that broken body against my chest. It is almost like that first time, his weight, those pretty, white wings arching gracefully without ever touching the ground. Only now one of them is bent, bloodied, bones sticking out at odd angles and I have to lift him high to keep it from dragging across the floor. I am going to kill Gerumu. They left him there, hurt, broken, all alone in that tiny room.

Tetei doesn't make a sound as I lower him onto my bed, too far gone to feel any pain even as the movement must jar those bones. I growl. How could they leave him like that?! For a moment I just look at him, watch him breathe as I silently swear revenge. They are going to pay, anyone who had a hand in this. I touch his hair, his brow. This time there are no fantasies, no pictures of pain and gore. This time there is only raw fury. They will die. All of them will die.

Suddenly my body tenses. We are no longer alone. Familiar. I don't have to turn around to recognize that aura, that power. Him again?! The fury is back, hot and liquid, rising in my veins. I turn around with my teeth bared. Marion's bastard prince is standing in the doorway, looking well-groomed and coldly amused. One could think that he damned well owned the place.

I look at Gerumu, considering to kill him on the spot. Why didn't he tell me about ... about this?! How could he let him escape? Sensing the direction my thoughts are taking, Gerumu pales.

"The Azeel were storming the palace. Tetei, he-"

"Oh, enough!"

The bastard's voice slams into Gerumu, knocking him back and into the nearest wall. Fuck! I was going to do that! I guess I'll just have to make do.

"If we fight here, it will kill him."

My grin slips and for a moment I don't know what to think. I don't care. What made him think I'd care? Realizing that my fingers are still tangled into Tetei's hair, I hastily pull away. But for some reason I don't attack.

"What do you want?"

And what _does_ he want? After his miraculous escape –how? when? – he should have run far and fast before I lock him into an even deeper shit-hole without his beloved's bones for comfort. The bastard just looks at me.

"Why, to talk to you, of course."

I gape. There is nothing else to do. Talk? Raising a delicate eyebrow, the bastard sighs.

"I shall have to be blunt, then. I don't want to fight you. Yet I cannot allow myself to be locked up again. I have ... things to do, you see."

He doesn't want to fight me?! I want to fight him! I want to maim, to kill to utterly destroy him. But I can't fight him without risking Tetei. And I can't force him to leave without fighting him. Fuck. I gnash my teeth. That's what he calls being blunt?! He still hasn't told me what the fuck he wants!

"I want a truce. I want the lesser demons banned from the ningenkai. In return, I recognize you as the ruler of the makai and he will live."

He's crazy. I don't need his recognition. All I need is for him to die! And what's that nonsense about the ningenkai? What does he care about lesser demons? And even if – _if_ – I were inclined to agree to any such thing, how could I ever be sure of him? Of course he doesn't want to fight me now. He's weakened , exhausted – I'd kick his ass! Once he's fully recovered, he might think better of it.

Tetei whimpers and I flinch. I have to get someone to look at him before he wakes up. Those bones need setting – even I can see that. Suddenly inspired, I look at the bastard.

"Swear to it. Swear to it by her bones, by her soul, and get out of my sight."

Laures' eyes widen. Didn't expect that one, did he? It's not a big thing, not really. In fact it's not even a spell. Still, in the makai, this world of spite and magic, sometimes words are enough. Yes, words hold power here, shape reality, and as often as not their prize is very real. The makai likes to screw people over.

He hesitates. Then, with an air of calm resignation, he draws his cloak tighter around him.

"Yes."

I shake my head. Not good enough. He has to say it. Laures's voice is toneless as he repeats my exact words – all the pain is in his eyes. Without meaning to, I frown. He must realize that his oath doesn't bind me. If he leaves – when he leaves – I might still decide to hunt him down, might still decide to leave the ningenkai to my demon's tender mercy, although the idea of making it my personal playground is rather appealing. I'd have to shield it, though. No other way to keep the rubble out. But first comes the matter of revenge...

No, I am not going to hunt him down. Not now, at least. I hate to admit it but, human-born or not, he is powerful. I can't waste my strength on him so long as a single Azeel is left alive. Not that his every breath isn't an insult, but that will have to be borne. At least he is wholly demonic now. Disgusted, I turn away.

"Get lost."

And he does. I don't watch him disappear, but I can feel the sudden loss of his presence, the empty space he leaves behind. Looking down, I find that Tetei is awake and staring at the place Laures just occupied.

A/N: OK, thats basically the end of the first story arc. I have already started to write the second, which covers the time of the actual manga. I will not publish it on , however. Anyone who is interested can check out my LJ 

I would like to thank everyone who has commented – I thrive on your feedback. So thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
